


first meeting

by kyusan



Series: go with the flow [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Major Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Undertale Monsters on the Surface
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyusan/pseuds/kyusan
Summary: Kyu bertemu dengan seorang tengkorak yang menarik di perpustakaan umum.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: go with the flow [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846390
Kudos: 3





	first meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Major original character POV (cuma di chapter ini).  
> Perang antara manusia dan monster ngga pernah terjadi.

Dia membalik halaman bukunya. Ia sudah bosan dengan tumpukan kertas itu, tapi ia hanya harus membacanya.

  
Bukannya ia tidak ingin membaca, sih.

  
Buku fisika dengan sedikit goresan di sampulnya ia tatap lekat-lekat, seolah ia tengah memandang kekasihnya yang tercinta. Kecuali fakta bahwa sebenarnya tatapannya itu bukanlah tatapan cinta, melainkan hanya tatapan bingung yang menyebabkan kerutan di dahi.

  
Ia tidak harus bergelut dengan benda berukuran B5 itu, sih. Ia bisa saja mempertaruhkan nilai-nilai yang telah ia kumpulkan dan mengandalkan hanya memorinya terhadap mata pelajaran yang satu itu dan pasrah akan hasil apapun yang nanti ia dapatkan.

  
_As if._

  
Ia terus menulis, membaca, menulis, membaca, sampai ia bisa menulis tanpa harus membaca buku materinya. Tangannya terus bergerak, seolah staminanya tidak akan pernah habis. Tapi, hey, dia hanya manusia, yang memiliki hawa nafsu dan stamina yang terbatas. Pada akhirnya, ia tidak bisa mencegah mulutnya dari menguap.

  
“Aku ngantuk,” suasana rumah tidak pernah gagal membuatnya rileks—terlalu rileks. Ia bangun dari kasur, meraih tas, memasukkan beberapa buku ke dalam tas selempangnya, mengambil dua botol air putih dan sebongkah gula merah dan juga kunci motor, lalu memakai jaket dan akhirnya keluar dari rumah. Ia memutar kunci rumah. Satu, dua. Lalu ia meninggalkan tempat.

  
Menuruni lorong tangga yang gelap, ia sudah bisa melihat sedikit cahaya dari pintu besar di bawah (atau gerbang?) dan langsunglah ia memakai kacamatanya. Frame hitam itu ia kencangkan senyaman mungkin, agar hidungnya tidak terasa terjepit. Matanya tidak ada miopi atau semacamnya, tapi ia sangat mudah kelilipan (entah kenapa. Padahal polusinya tidak terlalu kentara.)

  
Ia mengambil motornya di parkiran, mencolokkan kunci pada sahabat baiknya itu, memakai helm, lalu melesat pergi.  
Jalanan hari itu lumayan ramai. Hari minggu, sih. Namun kendaraan bermotor pada hari itu tidak terlalu banyak. Hanya ada beberapa motor dan mobil lalu lalang. Lainnya, hanya orang-orang yang berjalan santai, menikmati libur mereka.

  
Sesampainya di gedung besar itu, ia memarkirkan motornya, melepas helmnya, dan masuk ke dalam. Perpustakaan sungguh fasilitas umum yang menakjubkan. Ketika ia merasa mengantuk dan tidak bisa meneruskan tugasnya di rumah, ia akan datang ke sini. Cukup ramai orang, tapi suasananya tetap sunyi, sehingga ia bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan nyaman tanpa harus merasa claustrophobia.

Dikeluarkannya buku fisika dan ringnote A5 dari tasnya. Ia mulai menulis, otaknya mulai terbuka.

  
Ia mulai mengerjakan Uji Kompetensi Bab 2. Masih di bab kedua, karena sekolah baru mulai sekitar sebulan yang lalu. Tapi, hey, setidaknya ia membuat kemajuan dengan tidak perlu melakukan remedi apapun bulan ini.

  
Lima soal pertama ia kerjakan dengan santai. Ia masih ingat bentuk soal-soal ini seolah ia baru mempelajarinya kemarin. Ia tidak berhenti menggerakkan pensilnya—

  
“Uh, hei.”

  
Sampai seseorang menepuk bahunya.

  
Ia menoleh, “Um, ya?”

  
Yang menepuk bahunya adalah seorang monster tengkorak dengan pandangan kikuk. Terlihat ramah, atau setidaknya begitulah pikirnya, “Boleh aku duduk di sini? Hari ini perpustakaannya ramai.”

  
“Oh, silahkan,” jawabnya singkat, namun tetap berusaha ramah. Setelah si tengkorak duduk, mereka tenggelam pada urusan masing-masing.

  
Diam-diam, ia mengamati monster di depannya (monster dalam arti literal, tentu saja. Semoga itu tidak terdengar ofensif), bukan karena apa-apa, cuma semata karena ia tertarik dengan jaket yang dipakai tengkorak itu. Warna birunya sejuk, juga terlihat tebal. Pasti hangat saat dipakai.

  
Heh, warna yang sejuk, tapi bahan yang hangat. Ia ingin memiliki jaket seperti itu suatu hari. Jaketnya saat ini hanya dua. Yang satu adalah jaket waterproof—bahannya sejuk—dan yang satu lagi hampir tidak bisa disebut jaket. Yah, karena memang bukan jaket. Itu hanya sebuah hoodie dengan resleting yang ukurannya cuma sepanjang bahu ke siku.

  
Ia kembali fokus pada buku.

  
Suara (yang sebenarnya hampir tidak ada) di dalam ruangan terdengar seperti sebuah irama. Suara keyboard, halaman buku yang dibalik, suara scanner, seolah membentuk suatu pola. Klik klik klik, sret, pip, klik, sret, klik, pip—

  
Ia berhenti berkonsentrasi. Bukan karena suara, namun murni karena otaknya mulai lelah. Ia mulai kesulitan mencerna angka. Namun ia tetap melanjutkan, menggeser keinginan untuk tidur semata agar ia bisa menyelesaikan latihan soalnya segera.

  
Tiba tiba, “Di sini,” sebuah jari menunjuk ringnotenya, “Kurasa kau mau memakai rumus yang berbeda untuk itu.”

  
Ia menoleh ke depan, tapi hanya sebentar, karena otaknya langsung menginginkan dia kembali bekerja, “…rumus, mungkin…,” yang langsung direspon oleh tangannya dengan menggoreskan mata pensil ke kertas.

  
“Ya,” lawan bicaranya mengangguk, “Itu terlihat lebih mudah, bukan?”

  
“Ya…,” ia menoleh ke depan lagi, hanya berusaha bersikap ramah untuk mengucapkan “Terima kasih,” kepada tengkorak yang sudah menolongnya.

  
“Bukan apa-apa,” endikkan bahu diberikan, “Kau mengerjakan tugas sekolah?"

  
“Bukannya tugas, sih. Cuma ingin memberi sedikit latihan untuk otak. Akhir minggu ada ulangan harian.”

  
“Oh, semoga beruntung. Kau pasti bisa.”

  
“Ya, terima kasih,” jawabnya.

  
Ia kembali menulis. Otaknya kembali terbuka, setelah tuan orang-asing-yang-baik-karena-membantunya-mengerjakan-fisika membantunya menemukan rumus yang lebih cepat menghasilkan jawaban, yang artinya ia hanya perlu mengerjakan satu soal lagi. Matanya terbuka lebar dan ia tersenyum ketika ia menggoreskan dua garis bawah, menandai jawabannya, kemudian menyandar ke kursinya diikuti helaan panjang.

  
“Selesai?” tanya tuan tengkorak.

  
“Heh, yah, begitulah. Terima kasih lagi untuk yang tadi,” jawabnya, cengiran ditunjukkan.

  
“ _No probs_.”

  
Ia menutup dua buku miliknya, menumpuk mereka asal, lalu berdiri, “Maaf, aku titip tasku di sini,” yang kemudian dijawab dengan endikkan bahu singkat dari tuan tengkorak. Ia sama sekali tidak khawatir meninggalkan tasnya, toh isinya hanya air mineral, gula, dan kacamata.

  
Sebelum sempat mengambil langkah lain, si monster berjaket biru memanggilnya—berbisik, tentu saja. Ayolah, ini perpustakaan, “Um, boleh aku pinjam bukumu?” sambil menunjuk tumpukan kecil bukunya.

  
“Um, yeah, silahkan,” jawabnya, sebelum melesat pergi ke deret buku favoritnya.

  
Ia suka perpustakaan. Suasananya yang sunyi tidak pernah gagal membuatnya rileks. Satu-satunya hal yang ia benci adalah aturan tak tertulis dimana ia harus berjalan setengah berjinji hanya karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu siapapun—meskipun sebenarnya sedikit suara tidak akan menjadi masalah—dan itulah sebabnya ketika ia dapat melihat rak buku yang familiar di matanya, jalannya semakin hati-hati namun kecepatannya bertambah.

  
Itu hanya deret buku novel, lebih tepatnya novel jaman sekarang, bukan yang berisi sastra berat atau semacamnya. Sedikit novel ringan untuk mengisi waktunya yang membosankan, atau lebih tepatnya menjaga pikirannya tetap fokus pada sesuatu sehingga ia tidak punya ruang untuk merasakan perasaan yang berlebih.

  
 _Mungkin novel misteri terdengar bagus juga_ , pikirnya, _Bagus untuk membuat otakku tetap terjaga_.

  
Ia bukan siswa pintar atau semacamnya, justru karena ia tidak terlalu pintar lah yang menjadi alasan ia harus melatih otaknya sesering mungkin.

  
Ia mengambil tiap novel satu persatu, membaca ringkasan mereka di sampul belakang. Ringkasan buku adalah hal yang paling menarik baginya. Dengan hanya membaca ringkasan, ia dapat menerka-nerka dan mengarang scenario macam apa yang dapat terjadi mengikuti ringkasan cerita itu. Salah satu hobi kecilnya, dan tidak akan pernah membuatnya bosan. Cerita dan ide baru tidak akan pernah berhenti datang, dan itu menyenangkan.

  
Akhirnya, ia menemukan sebuah buku yang membuatnya tertarik. Bukan buku misteri seperti rencananya di awal, tapi beginilah hidup. Terkadang hasil akhir tidak seperti apa yang telah kau prediksi.

  
 _Wenak, quotes of the day, wkwk_ , batinnya. Lalu ia tersenyum kecil ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia tertawa dengan cara plus enam dua. Ia mengambil buku itu, membawanya ke petugas perpustakaan untuk melakukan peminjaman, lalu kembali ke tempat duduknya di mana si tuan tengkorak tadi duduk.

  
Di atas meja, buku fisikanya tergeletak. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi ia hanya ingin memeriksa tas dan isi buku-bukunya. Ia tidak ingin berburuk sangka, ia hanya ingin berhati-hati.

  
Tentu saja, ia tidak menemukan hal yang mencurigakan.  
Hanya saja, buku materi fisikanya sekarang terisi oleh flipnote (gratis, disediakan oleh perpustakaan) berisi coretan—tidak, lebih tepatnya kunci jawaban. Ia hanya pergi sekitar sepuluh menit, dan tuan tengkorak telah mengerjakan dua uji kompetensi yang jawaban dan rumusnya terlihat meyakinkan.

  
 _maap, sptnya aku trlalu brsemangat tp aku tdk bs membawa semua ini pulang jd aku menaruh mrk di sini. sia2 klo kubuang. msorry aku tdk mengawasi tasmu lbh lama, gtg_ tertulis di kertas kecil itu.

  
Yang membaca hanya bisa tersenyum bingung. Tapi tidak apa, ini artinya ia mendapatkan kunci jawaban gratis (lol) yang bisa ia pelajari. Akan berusaha menghindari spoiler, tentu saja.

  
Ia membereskan buku-buku dan semua flipnote, memasukkan mereka ke tas. Setelah itu, ia keluar dari perpustakaan dan menaiki motornya kembali ke rumah.

  
Entah karena matahari yang mulai naik atau karena ia yang baru keluar dari ruangan berpendingin, siang itu terasa panas sekali. Ia meminggirkan motornya di dekat pohon yang teduh, lalu beristirahat di sana sebentar. Ia mengeluarkan air dari tas dan meminumnya, lalu memasukkan sedikit gula merah ke dalam mulutnya sebelum kembali mengendarai motor.

  
 _Ah, gula aren, sahabatku dalam segala situasi yang melelahkan_ , batinnya.

  
Gula aren yang manis perlahan larut di mulutnya. Situasi hatinya mulai membaik, staminanya juga terasa mulai pulih. Siang itu masih terasa panas, tapi ia bisa menahannya. Lagipula, jarak untuk sampai ke rumah sudah tidak terlalu jauh.

  
Dalam waktu singkat, ia sampai di deretan rukun warganya, lalu rukun tetangganya. Ia memarkirkan motornya di parkiran, lalu menguncinya. Barang kesayangannya itu ia elus-elus, seolah sedang mengelus kucing yang lembut. Setelah selesai dengan ehem romantismenya, ia berjalan ke teras.

  
Kunci ia ambil dari sakunya, lalu ia tancapkan ke pintu. Diputarlah logam kecil itu. Sat—

  
...pintunya tidak terkunci.

  
Ada orang di rumahnya.

  
…ada orang di rumahnya? Orang tuanya tidak akan kembali sampai bulan depan, siapa yang—

  
Dia panik. Dia tidak ingin berburuk sangka, tapi bagaimana kalau—

  
Ia menyiapkan ponselnya. Ia sudah mengetik 911 dan ibu jarinya sudah ancang-ancang menekan tombol panggil.

  
Ia membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam rumah, dengan sangat, sangat pelan.

Matanya fokus mengamati sekitar. Kakinya berjinjit, berusaha tidak membuat sedikitpun suara.

  
Tiba-tiba, sesosok bayangan muncul di hadapannya dan—

  
“Oh, sudah pulang?”

  
—dengan santai menawarinya Pocky.

  
“AHH!”

  
“AHH!”

  
Keduanya sama-sama kaget.

  
“Rui, kau membuatku kaget! Lain kali, kabari aku kalau kau datang—”

  
…

  
Tunggu, apa?

  
“RUI,” tangannya ia taruh di bahu lawan bicara, “JANGAN BILANG ITU POCKY DARI KULKASKU.”

  
Yang digertak hanya memutar bola matanya, “Kau menyimpannya terlalu lama… akan sia-sia kalau tidak dimakan,” lalu kembali menyodorkan sebatang wafer stik itu, “Mau?”

  
“Aku—”

  
“Mau?”

  
Helaan napas. Lalu gigitan.

  
“Ayolah, Kyu. Kau harus lebih santai. Nanti kuganti Pockymu. Jangan terlalu marah, oke?”

  
Kyu mengernyitkan dahinya, “Oh, aku marah? Aku ada di ujung tanduk, tapi sama sekali tidak marah. Namun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi kalau kau melakukannya lagi—”

  
“Ya, ya. Hei, aku boleh pinjam Netflixmu?”

  
Helaan napas lagi, “Ya, aku akan sangat terhormat jika bisa meminjamkanmu salah satu fasilitas pemuas kebutuhan hiburan yang kubayar dengan uangku sendiri demi kebahagiaanmu, sepupu yang sangat aku sayangi.”

  
“Wow, aku tidak tahu kau begitu menyayangiku, Kyu,” Rui memutar bola matanya, “Kalau begitu, aku akan memanjakan diriku—”

  
Kyu menarik kerah Rui dari belakang, “Jadi, datang cuma untuk nonton film?”

  
“Ah ya, aku datang karena orang tuaku menyuruhku menginap di sini karena mereka harus… entahlah, aku lupa. Pergi kerja atau semacamnya. Jadi, yah, cousins night I guess? Or should I say cousins month?”

  
“Apa-apaan itu?”

  
“Sebuah istilah yang kubuat sendiri, tentu saja,” jawab Rui, “Ah, aku membelikanmu sesuatu dari minimarket. Cek sendiri isinya, aku lupa apa saja yang kubeli. Oh, aku ingat membeli beberapa cokelat bubuk tadi, tolong buatkan cokelat panas? Juga, boleh aku pinjam kasurmu?” permintaan—tidak, perintah (uhuk) datang bertubi-tubi dari mulut Rui. Sepupu yang menyebalkan, tapi permintaannya masih dalam batas wajar.

  
Kyu menghela napas, “ _You are plenty more than welcome_ , anggap saja rumah sendiri. Sekalian saja pinjam ponselku, handukku, sikat gigiku…,” Kyu berjalan, kakinya dihentakkan menuju dapur. Tentu saja sarkasmenya tidak pernah serius. Ia suka ketika Rui berkunjung. Setidaknya, ia jadi memiliki teman berbicara.

  
Kyu memasak air panas untuk membuat minum sementara Rui berjalan menuju tangga sambil memainkan ponselnya. Tanpa sengaja, pinggangnya menyenggol meja dan tas Kyu jatuh.

  
Rui memegang pinggangnya, wajahnya terlihat menahan sakit. Kyu tertawa diam-diam, “Hei, ada apa? Pinggangmu menyenggol sesuatu?”

  
“Diam. Yang lebih penting, Kyu, apa-apaan ini?!”

  
Flipnote jatuh berceceran di lantai. Itu flipnote yang ditinggalkan tuan tengkorak di perpustakaan, “Bukan apa-apa… bisa dibilang aku mengalami hari yang lumayan tidak biasa di perpustakaan,” jelas Kyu singkat, “Setidaknya bukan hari yang buruk.”

  
“Ini… sebenarnya terlihat bagus. Boleh kubawa pulang? Akan kujadikan pedoman untuk ulangan harian nanti,” tanya Rui.

  
“Kau akan menginap di sini, kau ingat?”

  
“Ah, tentu saja,” Rui menepuk jidatnya, “Memori sialan.”

  
“Kau harus berhenti memainkan banyak game. Mereka memengaruhi otakmu.”

  
“ _Takes one to know one_. Juga, kau kedengaran seperti seorang Karen mengatakan video game membuat anak menyukai kekerasan,” cibir Rui. Kyu pura-pura tidak mendengar apapun.

  
Uap menyembur keluar dari teko, “Cokelat panas, pakai gula?”

  
“Dua sendok teh.”

  
“Oki doki,” kata Kyu, menuangkan air mendidih ke dalam dua cangkir yang sudah berisi cokelat bubuk.

  
“Kyu, kau ada acara untuk besok?” tanya Rui.

  
“Oh, aku terkejut kau bertanya. Mengingat jadwal kegiatanku yang biasanya padat, aku pikir kau tidak akan menyebutkan pertanyaan seperti itu. Tapi untungnya, besok aku tidak akan memiliki kegiatan apapun selain tidur di dalam kamar dan mempertanyakan setiap keputusan dan pilihan yang kuambil dalam hidup seperti seorang remaja emo berumur empat belas tahun,” balas Kyu.

  
“Pfft, sibuk jidatmu. Kau orang paling luang yang pernah kutemui, selain kucing peliharaan milik temanku,” ejek Rui, “Kalaupun kau punya kegiatan apapun yang kau kerjakan di akhir pekan, aku yakin akan semudah membalik telapak tangan.”

  
“Hei, mencari remot tv di antara lipatan sofa bukanlah pekerjaan yang mudah,” sanggah Kyu, hampir tidak melindungi dirinya sama sekali.

  
“Jadi, uh,” Rui mengubah topik, “Mau pergi keluar bersamaku dan Shiori?” Kyu hanya diam di pertanyaan itu. Rui makin sering bermain bersama Shiori akhir-akhir ini. Yah, lagipula mereka menyukai game yang sama. Shiori anak yang baik, akrab dengan Kyu juga, tapi Kyu harus menolak tawaran itu.

  
“Tidak, aku, uh, harus menjadi anak yang rajin dan semacamnya. _Y’know, gotta keep track of something_.”

  
“ _What something_?”  
“Stamina. Sekarang minum cokelat panasmu.”

  
Rui memajukan bibirnya, tapi akhirnya ia menyeruput cokelat panas miliknya. Manisnya pas, makin membuat Rui berenergi, “Seperti yang kubilang tadi, aku pinjam kasurmu.”

  
“Oke.”

  
“Dan boleh kuhabiskan Pockymu yang ini?”

  
“Aku yakin isinya tinggal tiga atau mungkin kurang, tapi oke.”

  
“Kyu?”

  
“Ya?”

  
“ _You know you could always talk to me, right_? Bahkan meski tidak ada masalah apapun.”

  
Sebelum Kyu sempat menjawab, Rui sudah berlari kecil ke lantai dua. Tidak sampai sepuluh detik, Kyu sudah bisa mendengar suara Rui yang membanting tubuhnya ke kasur.

  
Kyu hanya di situ, meminum cokelat panasnya, lalu mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas, dan menghela napas.

  
“Rui, aku mau keluar!”

  
“Kemana?!”

  
“Cari angin!”

  
“Okeeeee!”

  
Kyu sudah memakai sepatunya saat ponselnya berbunyi. Satu pesan masuk dari Rui. _Titip es cendol. Gula aren yg bnyk_. Kyu hanya meresponnya dengan stiker jempol.  
Kyu berjalan keluar.


End file.
